1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition and applications thereof, and more particularly, to a positive photosensitive resin composition, a pattern forming method, a thin film transistor array substrate, and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the microminiaturization of various electronic devices, various smart phones, thin televisions, and high performance microprocessors have become ubiquitous in the modern daily life. In order to meet the need of various electronic products, the photolithography process has become increasingly sophisticated, and line width formed in the process has also become finer.
In response to the need of various characteristics of a photoresist in the photolithography process, JP 2010-20291A, for instance, discloses a positive photosensitive resin composition. The positive photosensitive resin composition contains an alkali-soluble resin, a quinone diazide compound, a curing agent, and an organic solvent. The alkali-soluble resin can contain an acrylic copolymer and a novolac resin, wherein the acrylic copolymer is prepared by performing a free radical polymerization on an unsaturated olefin compound and a monomer of unsaturated carboxylic acid in the presence of a solvent and a polymerization initiator. The novolac resin is prepared by reacting a phenol compound and an aldehyde or ketone compound in the presence of an acidic catalyst. The heat resistance of the positive photosensitive resin composition can be increased by using the alkali-soluble resin.
Moreover, JP 2001-183838A also discloses a positive photosensitive resin composition. The composition includes a novolac resin, a photo-acid generator, and a cross-linking agent catalyzed by an acid. In JP 2001-183838A, a novolac resin can be synthesized by performing a polycondensation reaction on an alkali-soluble resin, a cresol compound, and/or a xylenol compound in the presence of an acid catalyst, thereby increasing the sensitivity and resolution of the positive photosensitive resin composition.
However, the compositions provided in the patent literatures above are not able to meet the demands of the industry in aspects such as sectional shape and adhesion in development.
Therefore, in order to solve the issues, the development of a photosensitive resin composition material with better performance in at least the aspects of sectional shape and adhesion in development is needed.